TVDRA- Steven
by Ooshaboosha
Summary: This is a new series I'm working on. It will revolve around the cast of the vampire diaries. It will contain SPANKING. Steven goes to a party and Ian isn't thrilled.
1. Chapter 1

TVDRA- The Vampire Diaries Real Actors

**Hey guys! This story is going to be about The Vampire Diaries cast. It's will contain spanking of a minor by a parental figure. Don't like then please hit the exit button. I will probably be making this into a series of one-shots. They'll be posted separately, not in chapters. **

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own this show? Really? Besides, if I did, there would be a lot more fluff between the boys and a lot less Elena.

For the intent of this story I am making Steven. R. McQueen be an actual sixteen year old actor.

Steven knew it was stupid. He knew these kind of parties always got out of hand. He knew that he had filming tomorrow. He just didn't particularly care. At the moment, he was having the time of his life, and drunk off his ass.

"Hey babe," some guy said as he came up behind him. Steven turned around. "Um, hi?" he said slightly confused. The guy smirked. He moved a little closer to Steven. Too close. "Do I know you?" Steven asked a little worried. "No. But I know you," the guy said. "Well, uh... Okay... I've gotta go," Steven said turning around and starting to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" the guy asked with a cold smile on his face. He grabbed Steven's wrist and pulled him so close that he could smell the alcohol on the man's breath. Steven yanked his arm and managed to pull it out of the other guy's grip. He took off running. He didn't look back to see if the guy was following him or not.

He finally stopped when he got to the front of the house the party was being held at. He looked around to make sure the guy hadn't followed him. He was relieved to see that he was alone. Steven pulled out his cell and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Steven?" the voice on the other line asked, obviously confused as to why Steven was calling at this hour.

"Ian, can you pick me up?" Steven asked feeling small and like a child.

"Where are you? Are you alright?" Ian asked worried.

"I'm at this party down on Watson ave. I'm scared Ian. Please pick me up," Steven said feeling even tinier.

"Jesus Steve. What are you doing down there?" Ian scolded slightly.

Steven felt like he might cry at the chiding tone. "I dunno. I'm sorry Ian." he said hating how his voice cracked halfway through.

Steven heard Ian sigh. "I'm on my way kiddo. Stay where you are," Ian said.

Steven nodded even though Ian couldn't see it. "Okay. Thanks," he said softly. He hung the phone up and stood there shivering in the cool night air. Why hadn't he brought a jacket?

By the time Ian's car pulled up in front of him, he had sobered up and was really starting to assess the situation. It was pretty scary to think about what that guy would have done if he hadn't gotten away. He looked up and saw Ian get out of the car and start to walk over to him. He nearly started sobbing at the look being sent his way. It was a mixture of worry, anger, and... disappointment. He hated when anyone was disappointed in him. He could handle angry, upset, sad, really anything else. But disappointment sucked because it meant that they had trusted you and you had let them down.

Ian walked over and put a hand on both of Steven's shoulders. Steven didn't look up, and instead stared at his shoes. "Stevie? You alright?" Ian asked quietly. Steven got tears in his eyes at the nickname. He slowly nodded his head yes. "Don't lie to me kiddo," Ian scolded. Steven finally looked up at him. Ian looked at that sad face and sighed. He pulled Steven into a hug. "What happened buddy?" Ian asked. Steven burried his head into Ian's shoulder and shook his head. "Nothing. Can we go?" he asked. Ian nodded. "Alright. But we're talking at home," Ian decided. Steven didn't bother arguing, he knew it was futile. They both went over to the car and got in.

It was quiet on the ride back. Steven looked around and realized this wasn't his neighborhood. "Where are you taking me?" he asked. Ian glanced at him. "We're going to my house. You're spending the night. Possibly longer," he said, his tone leaving no room for argument. Steven still argued. "Why

would I need to spend the night at your place? And what the hell do you mean 'possibly longer'?" Steven snapped. Ian shot him a glare. "Watch your mouth. You're spending the night, and possibly longer, at my place because you're a sixteen year old boy and shouldn't be living alone. We've let it slide because we thought you were mature enough to handle it. I guess we were wrong," Ian lectured. Steven sunk lower into his seat. There's that disappointment. Great. "I shouldn't have called you," Steven mumbled. "If you didn't call me, you could've been hurt or worse. It's a good thing you called, Steve," Ian said, his voice was much gentler.

They pulled up in front of Ian's house and both guys got out of the car. Ian put a guiding hand on Steven's shoulder. They walked inside.

The second they got in, Ian turned to Steven with a stern glare. "Care to explain what happened tonight?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Steven looked away. "I went to a party and wanted to leave," Steven said evasively. "That isn't everything. Why did you want to go home?" Ian asked. Steven was quiet. He felt embarrassed about what happened with the guy. "Steven, look at me," Ian commanded. Steven slowly looked up. "Why did you want to go home?" Ian asked again. Steven shrugged. "Steven Chadwick McQueen. Answer the question young man," Ian demanded. Steven winced at the use of his full name. "This guy was creeping me out. He tried to grab me, so I left," Steven said softly. Ian's eyes widened. "He what?!" Ian exclaimed. He started checking Steven over to make sure he was alright. "Ian, I'm fine," Steven whined slightly. Ian shot him a look and continued checking him over. Steven sighed and allowed him to continue.

When Ian was satisfied that Steven wasn't hurt he lifted his chin to make him look at him. "Did he hurt you?" Ian asked looking into Steven's eyes. Steven shook his head. "He just grabbed my wrist," Steven answered. Ian nodded. "Alright. Now, what were you doing down there in the first place?" Ian asked crossing his arms and giving Steven a glare. Steven blushed and looked away. "Steven. Stop looking away from me," Ian ordered. Steven looked at him reluctantly. "Answer the question," Ian said. "I just went to a party. Okay? What's the big deal?" Steven asked rolling his eyes. "Watch your tone Steven," Ian warned. "You aren't my father! Why should you care?" Steven snapped pulling away. Ian grabbed him by the bicep. "What did I just say about your tone? I may not be your father, but I care about you. And I will not allow you to do things like this. I won't let you become one of those people who does drugs and that kind of shit. You won't become that. Do you understand me?" Ian lectured. Steven clenched his jaw and looked away in anger. "I said, do you understand me?" Ian said louder. Steven continued ignoring him. "Fine. Let's play it that way," Ian muttered. He grabbed Steven's arm and pulled him over to the couch.

Ian sat down on the couch and pulled Steven over his knees. He made quick work of pulling his pants down. "What the hell are you doing?!" Steven exclaimed in confusion. Ian landed a rapid fire of swats on his butt. "What did I say about your language?" Ian chided. Steven gasped at the swats. "You can't do this!" he yelled. Ian landed swats in a steady pace now. "I can't? That weird? Because it seems to me like you've been begging for this. You've been going out of your way to act like a misbehaving child!" Ian lectured. He punctuated every other word with a sharp swat.

"Okay! Ow! I'm sorry! Stop it!" Steven exclaimed. Ian continued swatting. "Let's talk about tonight. Now, enlighten me, what was going through your mind?" Ian said as he continued the onslaught of spanks. Steven groaned in pain. "I don't know!" he yelped. "Tell me what you did wrong tonight," Ian demanded. "I- I went to a party!" Steven answered. "Continue," Ian said. "I drank!" Steven cried. Ian made a humming noise in his throat to let him know he was listening. "I don't know what else!" Steven said. He lay brokenly over Ian's lap crying. Ian sighed and pulled the boy up.

Steven grabbed onto Ian's shirt and cried into his shoulder. Ian just wrapped his arms around him and whispered comforting words to him. When Ian was sure Steven was listening he said, "You were irresponsible tonight. You didn't have a ride planned, you were disrespectful, and you put yourself into a dangerous situation." Steven nodded with tears still falling down his cheeks. "I'm really sorry Ian," he mumbled. Ian wiped the tears away with his thumb. He landed a light kiss on Steven's forehead. "It's alright kiddo. I want you to go stand in the corner though," Ian said softly. Steven looked at him in bewilderment. "Why?" he asked confused. "I want you to think about what you could've done differently tonight. You're going to stand there for thirty minutes," Ian answered. Steven pouted, but didn't dare argue. He'd done enough of that tonight. Ian stood up and led him over to the corner. He placed him there with his nose pressed against the wall. He kissed the top of Steven's head. "Don't move," he ordered. "Yessir," Steven mumbled.

Ian went upstairs to make a room for Steven. He pulled out some old pajama pants and a t-shirt for the younger man to sleep in. He got out a fresh toothbrush and made the bed in the guest room. When he looked at the clock, he noticed that thirty minutes had gone by.

"You can come out Steve," Ian said. Steven turned around and saw Ian standing behind him. Ian smiled kindly and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "You're gonna be the death of me kid," he muttered into Steven's hair. Steven chuckled as he hugged Ian back. Steven yawned tiredly. "Come on. Your rooms all ready," Ian said. "Not tired," Steven insisted sounding three years old. "Steven," Ian warned not really in the mood to argue with the boy. Steven opened his arms. "Carry me," he said with a smirk. Ian rolled his eyes. He grabbed the boy and tossed him none-too-gently across his shoulder. Steven whined at being moved. Ian merely chuckled and carried him upstairs.

Ian tossed him on the bed when they got to the guest room. Steven crawled under the covers. "Goodnight Stevie," Ian said. "Night Ian," Steven said back. Right before Ian left he turned to the boy and said, "And Steven, when you called, I was with Nina, so you have her interrogation to look forward to." Ian flipped the light switch off and left as Steven groaned.


	2. Light it up

**Hey guys! This is another one shot, requested by FrankieRae. I've changed the ages a bit in this. Steven is now 22, Paul is 30, and Ian is 33. Thanks!**

How did he get roped into this? He was currently in the backseat of Ian's car on a road trip with him and Paul. It had sounded fun at the time. Just some fun 'bonding' as Paul had put it. He was starting to realize that this could potentially be a very bad idea. Just think about it, he was stuck in a small car with two guys who weren't afraid to kick his ass. Hell, they would kick his ass just for saying the word ass!

"What you thinking about Steve?" Paul asked as he turned around to look at Steven.

"I should be allowed to swear," Steven said without thinking. Ian glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

"What are you talking about Steven?" Ian asked confused.

"I'm twenty-two. I'm an adult. I should be allowed to do adult things," Steven said puffing out his chest ad trying to look older. Paul and Ian merely laughed.

"Kiddo, you've been making a similar speach since we first met you when you were nineteen. You were a kid then, and you're a kid now," Ian said with a grin. Steven glared at the two older men.

"Whatever..." he muttered. He sunk down in his seat with a slight pout. Paul chuckled and reached back to pat his leg. "C'mon, this weekend will be fun Stevie," Paul reassured the boy. He couldn't have been more wrong.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Go sit on the bed and don't move a muscle!" Ian yelled at Steven as he pointed to one of the beds in the hotel room. Steven glared daggers at him and stomped over to the bed. He continued looking at Ian with venom. Ian gave him his own glare and ordered, "Wipe that look off your face, or so help me God, I will come over there and wipe it off for you." Steven quickly looked away from Ian, but continued to scowl at the floor. How the hell did he even get into this mess?

Two hours earlier:

They had just stopped for the night at some hotel. They dropped their bags off in the room and flopped back on their respective beds.

"I'm gonna go get a soda from the vending machine," Steven said getting up. "Alright. Come right back," Paul said. Steven resisted the urge to roll his eyes and grabbed his wallet.

When he had grabbed his soda from the machine, he felt someone watching him. He looked over and saw a girl. She had jet black hair with streaks of fiery red in it. Her eyes were a bright green. She was tall and thin, but not one of those sickly thin girls. She appeared to have a couple of tattooes and peircings. All in all, she was hot. Steven smiled flirtatiously at her. She grinned back at him and gestured for him to come over. He smirked and walked over.

"Hey. I'm Steven," he said when he got over.

"Jazmine," She replied. He smiles and leans against one of the vending machines trying to look cool. It doesn't work of course, seeing as how he missed and fell on his face. Smooth. She laughed.

They'd been talking for a couple minutes when she pulled a cigarette out. She lit it up and inhaled. Steven didn't know what to think. "Want one?" she offered him the box of smokes. He hesitated. "C'mon, one won't kill you," she pressured. Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice screamed, 'it's not the cigarette that will kill you, you idiot! It's Paul and Ian!' but of course, he ignored the voice and took the offered cigarette. He lit it up and inhaled like she had. He started coughing and could hardly breathe. Jazmine laughed. He glared playfully and tried again. This time he succeeded in not choking. They stood there smoking for another minute when Steven noticed Jazmine staring at something behind him. He turned around and dropped the cigarette. It wasn't a something Jazmine had been looking at, it was a pissed off someone.

Ian stormed over to Steven and grabbed him roughly by the ear. He actually grabbed his ear, how embarrassing! "Let's go," Ian commanded. Steven glanced to where Jazmine had been standing, but she'd already taken off running down the hall in fear. Ian dragged Steven forward, occasionally swatting him.

And that's how we got here. Ian looming over Steven with a dangerous glare, and Paul giving Steven a disappointed look. Steven glared reproachfully back at both of them.

"Would you like to explain what was going through your head when you decided to smoke?" Ian asked, his voice was like ice. Steven stubbornly refused to speak. Ian nodded his head making up his mind. "Okay then. If you won't tell me, then let's move onto the punishment. Bend over the bed." he ordered. Steven's eyes widened. He didn't move. "Get over the bed before I spank you every night for the next week," Ian growled. Steven quickly got up and started to lean over the bed. Ian stopped him. "Pants and underwear down," Ian said. Steven gave him an incredulous look. Ian continued to look at him with a stern glare. Steven looked to Paul for support. Paul's face matched Ian's, only there was some sadness in it, as if this was hurting him too. Steven reluctantly pulled down his pants and underwear. He quickly leaned over the bed. He heard the sound of Ian pulling his belt out. "Ian! Not the belt! Please!" he begged. Ian ignored him and delivered the first swat. Steven gasped in pain. Ian continued to spank him.

"Please Ian! I've had enough! Stop!" Steven cried. Ian ignored him and kept swatting.

Ian began lecturing after another minute. "You SWAT SWAT will not ever SWAT smoke SWAT SWAT SWAT it is dangerous SWAT SWAT it can kill you SWAT SPANK SPANK and if it doesn't SWAT SWAT SWAT then I SPANK SPANK most certainly SWAT SPANK will!" Ian delivered the last five swats to his sit spot and threw the belt down. He started rubbing soothing circles on Steven's back. "Shh, it alright honey. You're alright. It's okay now," Ian murmured to the boy. Ian pulled the boy's underwear up, but left the pants down. He pulled Steven into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," Steven cried into Ian's shirt. "It's all forgiven. You just scared us buddy. We love you so much," Ian said as he ran a hand through Steven's sweaty hair.

Paul got up and walked over to Steven and Ian. He put a comforting hand on Steven's shoulder. Steven turned around and hugged Paul. Paul just wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "We got you buddy, we won't let you go."

**Tada! Please review! Love you all!**


	3. Drunken Lies

**Hey guys! This is a one-shot in my TVDRA series. Enjoy!**

The night before had been incredible. Steven had danced with random girls, listened to cool music, and gotten wasted. The latter of which was killing him right now. His head felt like it was about to explode and he had already thrown up everything he'd ever eaten. He felt like crap. The loud ringing of his phone made him nearly scream.

"Hello?" he said groggily into the phone.

"Steven? Where are you? What's wrong?" Ian asked over the phone.

"You called my house phone, where do you think I am? I'm fine," he snapped irritated at how loud Ian's voice was. All Steven really wanted to do was curl under his nice quiet blankets and sleep forever. Clearly, Ian didn't want the same thing.

"Don't get an attitude with me Steven. And you don't sound fine. Are you sick?" he asked. Steven considered what the best response was. He couldn't just say 'no, I'm not sick. I just threw a wild party and got completely wasted'. Ian would come over here and kick his ass.

"Ya, I'm not feeling too great. I'll probably just sleep all day," Steven said. It was partly true, he wasn't feeling well, and he did plan on sleeping all day. What Ian didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and it wouldn't hurt Steven either.

"Do you want me to come over?" Ian asked worry evident in his voice. Steven felt slightly guilty at making Ian worry.

"No. I'm fine, really," Steven insisted.

"Alright. Call me if you need me," Ian said with a sigh showing that he didn't like leaving Steven alone.

"I will. Bye," Steven said grinning because he'd managed to get away with this.

"Bye kiddo," Ian said. Steven hung up and flopped back on his bed to try and sleep.

Steven had been sleeping peacefully when he heard someone in his apartment. He quickly jumped out of bed and threw on some pants. After a couple seconds he realized that had been a bad idea. He raced out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, again emptying the contents of his already empty stomach. He looked up to see Ian in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Steven asked sourly, "I told you I was fine."

"I'll let the attitude pass this once because you're sick, but you obviously don't look fine," Ian replied, coolly.

Yeah, sick. Steven thought. He leaned back and put a hand on his throbbing head.

"Oh, hey kiddo, I was wondering if you would answer me something," Ian said.

Steven was not in the mood for this, "What?" he snapped.

Ian's face darkened. He yanked the kid up by a bicep and swatted him once, before unceremoniously dropping him back on the hard tile floor.

"Ouch," Steven whined. Ian had caught a whiff of him. Whatever was making him sick was not natural. It was...

"Alcohol?" Ian asked the question out loud.

"Uh, huh, what?" Steven stuttered out.

"Alcohol?" Ian asked the question out loud. He scowled, "You smell like alcohol! You're not sick you're wasted." That was unmistakably a statement.

"I-I, uh, Ian... I can explain," Steven was still not on top of things. Great, he thought, now I can add lying to the ass beating in store.

Ian pulled Steven up by the arm again and set him up on the bathroom counter. "You want to try that again, little boy?" Ian asked. "I was wondering why this," Ian reached behind the door jam and grabbed an empty beer bottle, "was underneath your table. I guess now I know the answer." Ian's voice wasn't harsh. Yes, it was slightly angry, but it also had the most dreaded thing. Disappointment.

"Ian! I'm twenty-fricken-two years old! It's not illegal. Everyone else enjoys a beer, why the hell do you care so much about me? I'm a grown man."

"ENJOYS!" Ian yelled, making Steven wince, Ian calmed down... a little, "Enjoys A beer, not gets wasted! You doing something as stupid like this goes to show you're not a man. You're not responsible. You shouldn't be living alone, I don't know why we ever thought this would work. Was beer all you had?"

Steven didn't think lying any more would help. "I may have had a few shots of vodka after?" He said, racking his brain to remember.

Ian chuckled, "Damn, kid, ever hear the phrase, 'beer before liquor, never sicker'?"

Steven groaned, "Maybe once or twice. My head is killing me."

Ian looked at him. This kid wasn't ready to take anything he had in store for him.

Ian sighed and looked Steven over just to make sure the kid was all right. "Come on. Let's get you changed and into bed," Ian said as he lifted the boy off the counter. Steven looked at him in confusion. He'd been expecting a spanking, or a big lengthy lecture at the least.

"You aren't mad?" Steven asked as Ian helped him up.

"Oh no, I'm furious. You kiddo, are in for the ass kicking of your life. But we can deal with that later. Right now I want you changed and into bed," Ian ordered. Steven nodded and started to walk to his room, only to fall.

"Easy there. You gotta be careful," Ian said helping the other man up. Steven shook him off.

"I can walk perfectly fine," Steven mumbled as he attempted a step and fell again.

"Ya, I can see that," Ian muttered and helped Steven up. When Steven tried to push him away again, he just lifted him up and carried him bridal style into Steven's room. Ian placed him on the bed and went over to the dresser.

"Here. Put these on," Ian said tossing a pair of red and black pajama bottoms at Steven and a black t-shirt. Steven looked at him for a minute his face clearly saying there-is-no-way-in-hell-I'm-getting-changed-in-front-of-you. Ian rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll get you an aspirin while you get changed," Ian said leaving the room. Steven started changing after Ian left.

"Here. Take this," Ian said handing him the aspirin and a glass of water after he came back in. Steven took the water and aspirin.

"Thanks," he said softly once he'd taken the pill.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours," Ian said gently. He brushed a strand of hair off of Steven's forehead. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "Goodnight," he said as he got up and switched the lights off.

Steven woke up a couple hours later. He toyed with the idea of just climbing out the window, but in the end decided to get up and have something to eat. He wasn't feeling very hungover anymore, and now he was hungry.

Steven walked into the kitchen and saw Ian cooking pancakes. "Morning sleeping beauty," Ian said smiling. Steven was immediately confused. Wasn't Ian still upset? Maybe he'd gotten over it and realized Steven was old enough to take care of himself. Fat chance.

Steven sat down at the island and Ian places a plate of pancakes in front of him. Steven wondered for a second if they were poisoned. He decided to risk it and eat them anyway.

After he'd finished Ian said to him, "Why don't you go wait in your room. We need to talk." Steven's stomach lurched at those words and he though he might be sick again. He slowly got up and walked to his room, feeling like a prisoner put to death.

It felt like he waited for hours for Ian to come in, when in reality, it was only fifteen minutes. Ian walked in and stood in front of him with his arms folded.

"Well kiddo, you really out did yourself on this one. I mean, you threw a party, drank, and lied about all of it. Congratulations. You've won one trip over my knee," Ian scolded. Steven looked down and played with the hem of the bed. "Well, stand up," Ian said as he sat down on the bed. Steven looked at him with big pleading eyes. Ian just stared back at him, his look not giving any sympathy. Steven slowly got up and stood in front of Ian. Ian started to unbutton his pants.

"I can do it Ian," Steven whined. Ian glared at him and continued to lower his pants and then pulled his underwear down. He quickly pulled him over his lap.

Ian started raining down swats. Steven yelped at the first, but remained quiet for the rest. By the twentieth, he was grunting with each swat and squirming around to try and get away.

"Ian! Ow! I'm sorry! Ouchies!" Steven cried. "I won't- ow- do it again! I'll never- Ahh- throw a party- Ouch- again! I won't- Owww- drink!" Steven continued pleading. Ian merely ignored him and continued.

Once Steven's bottom was a deep pink, Ian pulled his belt off. Steven heard the sound and started crying harder. "No! Ian! Please! I'll be good!" he begged. Ian wanted nothing more than to pick the boy up and hug him. To make all the pain go away, but he had to finish. He gave the boy fifteen swats with the belt and stopped. He quickly tossed the weapon away and picked Steven up.

He pulled the boy's underwear up and placed him on his lap. He started rocking both of them back and forth.

"It's alright. It's over. Hush sweetie. Everything's done and forgiven," Ian comforted. He ran a hand up and down Steven's back and ran the other one through the boy's hair.

"M'sorry, Ian," Steven mumbled into the older man's shirt.

"It's okay. You'd better get packed up though," Ian said smiling softly. Upon Steven's questioning look he added, "You're moving in with me."


	4. Staying Alone

**Hey guys. Please read this if you are even slightly confused in the story. I was getting asked why Ian and Paul treated Steven like a child. I could probably launch into a huge story about their psychological backgrounds and some stuff you wouldn't understand, but I'm just gonna sum up a really long story for you guys: Ian and Paul think of Steven like their son/brother. They want to keep him safe and take care of him. Steven allows them to because he, on some level, wants to feel safe and protected. His family and parents don't live with him, and he probably has some issues with them, so Ian and Paul took over the role of concerned parents. I hope this kind of cleared this up. **

The ages for this:

Ian- 33

Paul- 30

Nina- 25

Steven- 22

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone? You have all the emergency numbers. Call me if you need me. Don't worry though, I'll only be gone for a couple nights. Okay?" Ian said for like, the billionth time. Steven rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine Ian," Steven said sounding exasperated.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Steven. I don't want the last time I see you for a couple days to end with you getting spanked," Ian scolded. Steven turned bright red.

"Sorry. Have a nice trip," Steven said. Ian smiled and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you, kiddo," Ian murmured into Steven's hair. Steven blushed.

"I'll miss you too," Steven muttered embarrassed. Ian chuckled and pressed a kiss to Steven's forehead. He let go and grabbed his bag.

"You be good Steven. Understand?" Ian said sternly. Steven sighed and nodded. "I said do you understand, Steven?" Ian said louder.

Steven tried not to roll his eyes. "Ya ya ya," he said with a shrug. Ian glared at him. He turned Steven to the side and landed three sharp swats on his bottom.

"Now, what was your answer?" Ian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yessir. I'll be good," Steven said quickly. Ian smiled.

"Love you kiddo. I'll see you soon," Ian said as he gave Steven another quick hug.

"Love you too. Bye," Steven said as Ian left.

It was a couple hours later and Nina knocked on his front door. Steven answered.

"What are you doing here? Ian already left," he said a little ruder than necessary because he was confused as to why she was here.

"I know. I came here to give you your lines for this week," she said handing him his script.

"Okay. Bye," He said starting to close the door. She stopped him by putting her foot in the door.

"Are you going to be alright here alone? You won't get into any trouble?" she asked concern evident in her voice. Steven's face turned bright red at being treated like a baby.

"Look Nina, we may be coworkers, and you may be dating Ian, but you don't get to tell me what to do. You can go now," he snapped and shut the door.

Steven was just laying around the house when Paul stormed in.

"Knock much?" Stevan asked sarcastically. Paul just walked over, pulled him off the couch, and swatted him a couple times. "What the hell?" Steven exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth, unless you want me to add swearing to the list of things you did wrong today," Paul ordered. Steven looked at him in confusion.

"What did I do wrong?" Steven asked.

"Me and Torrey decided to go and see Nina, to make sure she wasn't lonely since Ian wasn't here. She was crying because you had hurt her feelings. She told us what you said. I am very disappointed in you Steven. That was so incredibly rude," Paul lectured. Steven did feel bad hearing that she's been crying, but the guilt was outweighed by the annoyance at her ratting him out.

He scoffed. "I hurt the poor girls feeling? Big whoop," he said shrugging. Paul glared at him.

Paul sat down on the couch and pulled Steven over his lap. Steven groaned.

"Paul! You can't do this!" Steven exclaimed.

Paul started landing swats on his bottom. "I can't huh? Because it seems like I am." He continued to land swats all overthrow boys squirming bottom.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Steven exclaimed after the fifteenth swat. Paul just kept on spanking him.

"After we are done here, you are going to call Nina and apologize. And then call Ian to tell him what happened. Understand little boy?" Paul commanded. Steven yelped at a particularly hard swat to his sit-spot.

"I will! I'll apologize and tell Ian!" Steven yelled trying to get it to end.

"Good," Paul said and stopped spanking. He rested his hand on Steven's back for a minute. He helped the boy up and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I had to do that," Paul said softly.

Steven sniffled and wiped away some tears. "I'm sorry you did that too," he muttered. Paul chuckled and ruffled Steven's hair.

Steven reached over for the phone and called Nina to apologize. She of course accepted and was even worried about Ian being mad at him. She tried to convince Paul not to make Steven call Ian. Paul refused and said Ian had to know.

"Hey Ian," Steven said sullenly into the phone.

"Hey kiddo. What's wrong?" Ian asked confused as to why Steven was calling after only a couple hours.

"I'm being forced to tell you something," he muttered. Paul shot him a warning look.

Ian sighed over the phone. "What did you do Steven?" he asked sounding exasperated.

Steven made an indignant sound. "Why do you assume I did something wrong?" he asked defensively.

"Because I know you. Now, spill," he ordered.

"I got mad at Nina and yelled at her for no reason. She started crying and Paul spanked me. He was mean," Steven said pouting slightly. Paul gaped at him.

"Steven Chadwick McQueen!" Paul and Ian exclaimed at the same time. Steven flinched.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. There was silence for a minute.

"Hand me over to Paul," Ian commanded. Steven obliged and gave Paul the phone.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Once Paul was off the phone he handed it back to Steven.

"Hello?" Steven said quietly.

"We've decided what we're gonna do. You are going to stay at Paul's house. You're grounded. Clear?" Ian asked sternly. Steven's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I'm grounded? You can't ground me! I'm twenty-two years old! I'm not some child!" Steven yelled.

"You will lower your voice when you are speaking to me, or I will spank you the second I get home," Ian commanded calmly. Steven blushed at that.

"Yessir. Sorry," Steven mumbled.

"Okay, I need to go, you be good," Ian ordered.

"Alright. Bye," Steven said as they hung up.

Steven was upset. Ian probably hated him. He would want him to move out when he got home.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

It was two days later and Steven was standing at his house waiting for Ian. Paul had dropped him outside. Steven saw Ian's car pull up and didn't know whether to be excited to see him, or nervous about how mad he is.

"Hey kiddo. I missed you," Ian said smiling. Steven was slightly surprised, Ian must hate him after what happened with Nina. They both walked inside together and Ian put his bags down.

"Are you not going to give me a welcome home hug?" Ian asked opening up his arms. Steven hesitantly walked over and hugged him. Ian merely chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"Do you want me to leave now?" Steven asked. Ian's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Why would I want you to leave?" Ian asked. Steven looked confused now.

"Because of what happened with Nina. Don't you hate me?" Steven asked just as confused. Ian's eyes widened.

"I don't hate you Steven. You had a bad day. That's all. I know you would never say that on a normal day. Alright? And I never want you to leave," Ian said running a hand through Steven's hair kindly. Steven just shook his head.

"You have to hate me. Why would you-" Steven was cut off by a swat on his bottom.

"Come with me," Ian demanded. Steven slowly followed him into the living room. Ian sat down on the couch and pulled Steven so he was sitting on his lap. Steven looked at him in confusion. Wasn't he getting spanked? Ian just hugged the boy close and rubbed his back.

"I would never hate you, Steven. I love you so much," Ian murmured in Steven's ear. Steven started crying and through his arms around Ian's waist. "Shh. It's alright kiddo. No one's mad at you. You're okay," Ian comforted.

After a minute Ian leaned in and whispered, "But if you ever say something like that to Nina again, you will be one sorry little boy."


End file.
